A Food in Love
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Sungmin dan keluarganya kelaparan lalu Sungmin pergi keluar untuk sekedar bekerja dan membeli makanan..tapi di samping itu Sungmin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun..bagaimana kisah mereka selanjutnya?/KyuMin OneShoot FIC/WARNING : Genderswitch../mind to RnR chingu?


**Saat hujan turun membasahi bumi,**

**Kau hanya tersenyum memandang kekuasaan Tuhan itu..**

**Menahan rasa lapar yang menyerangmu,**

**Hanya untuk umma dan kedua adikmu..**

**Biarkanlah kau menangis jika memang itu bisa mengurangi rasa laparmu..**

**Mungkin memang bukan saatnya kau menangisi nasibmu..**

**Cobalah untuk melihat dunia dan berusahalah menggapai keinginanmu..**

**Tuhan pasti menyayangimu,**

**Tuhan pasti mengasihimu..**

**Karena setiap apapun yang kau rasa adalah bagian dari cobaanmu..**

* * *

><p><strong>Title : A Food in Love<strong>

**Author : Umu Humairo Cho**

**Genre : Family, Angst, Romance, Fluffy(?)**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Other Cast : Super Junior ft. DBSK's Member**

**Rating : T**

**Type : OneShoot**

**Summary : Bahkan hanya untuk melihatmu, harus ku jatuhkan setetes airmataku.. Maka dengan itu, maka biarkanlah aku membawamu.. [Apa ini yang namanya summary? *jambak rambut*]**

**Disclaimer : Their belong to each other :)**

**Warning : Genderswitch, GaJe, Abal, OOC, AU, Fic penuh tawa setan author xD Judul ngga sesuai dengan isi.. Yang ngga puas, puasin aja ya? Dapat menyebabkan kekesalan berkepanjangan, muntah-muntah dan iritasi, selebihnya hubungi author xD**

**A/N : Ngga tau kenapa bisa buat beginian.. Don't Like Don't Red! NOT PLAGIAT! Just Red and Review :D**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Umu Humairo Cho present**

**.**

**A Food in Love**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Minnie-yah.." panggil seorang yeoja paruh baya padamu. Kau yang tadinya melamun pun tersadarkan akan lamunanmu. Dan kau melihat seseorang yang sangat kau kasihi—"Nde, umma.. wae geudae?" responmu. Sang umma tersenyum lembut padamu.<p>

Lalu tangannya terangkat dan mengelus pucuk kepalamu, "Kenapa kau melamun, sayang?" tanyanya padamu. Kau hanya membalasnya tersenyum. "Umma, apa beras dirumah kita masih ada?" tanyamu mengalihkan pertanyaannya.

Kau melihat raut wajah cemas di wajahnya, namun kau tak mau menyimpulkannya sebelum yeoja di depanmu menjawabmu, "Nde, tentu saja masih a—"

"Umma, Henly lapaar.."seru seseorang mengagetkanmu bahkan ia. Kau melihat ke arah belakangmu dan kau dapati adik kecilmu. Ia berjalan mendekatimu, "Unnie~ Henly lapaarr~~~" ujarnya sambil memegang perutnya. Kau pun menatap umma-mu.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, umma-mu menatapmu. "Mianhe, Minnie.. bukan maksud umma untuk membohongimu, tapi—"

"Umma, Hyukie juga lapaarr~" seru seseorang lagi yang membuatmu semakin terbelalak. Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu lagi. "Sejak kapan umma? Sejak kapan beras dirumah kita habis? Kenapa umma ngga bilang sama Minnie? Kenapa umma?" tanyamu seraya menangis. Lalu kau lihat umma-mu pun menangis.

Ia memelukmu, "Mianhe Minnie-yah.. Umma tidak mau merepotkanmu.. Umma tidak mau membebanimu.." ujarnya meminta maaf padamu. Kau melepas pelukannya, "Sejak kapan umma?"

Umma-mu menunduk menghindari tatapanmu. Kau mengangkat wajahnya, "Katakan saja.. Minnie tidak akan marah :)" katamu seraya menghapus airmatanya. "Sejak—sejak 5 hari yang lalu, Minnie-yah."

DEG DEG

Kau terpaku, 3 hari sebelumnya kau dan mereka masih bisa makan dengan pangan yang ada.. Tapi mana kau tahu jika itu adalah beras penghabisan yang umma-mu iritkan untuk kalian. Kau menangis. Lalu bangkit dan berniat meninggalkan ruangan kecil itu sebelum umma-mu menghentikanmu.

"Kau mau kemana Minnie?" tanyanya padamu. Kau berbalik dan tersenyum. "Hanya sebentar umma :) tunggu aku ya?" katamu dan berniat pergi lagi. Namun seseorang menahanmu, "Hyukie ikut boleh?" tanyanya. Kau menatap adikmu, "Tidak sayang. Unnie hanya sebentar, ara? Jaga umma disini. Ara Henly? Hyukie?"

Kedua adikmu pun mengangguk. Kau berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kecil itu dan entah ingin pergi kemana. Yang penting, kau mendapatkan uang dan membeli beras atau pun makanan.

* * *

><p><strong>~A Food in Love~<strong>

* * *

><p>Kau terus berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Sesekali kau mampir ke restoran-restoran kecil yang buka malam itu. Namun tak sedikitpun dari mereka yang memberikanmu kesempatan.<p>

Dalam hati kau menangis. Meratapi nasibmu sebagai seorang Lee Sungmin.

Namun kau tak menyerah. Kau masuk lagi ke dalam sebuah restoran. Berharap kau bisa membantu bekerja walau hanya satu malam.

"Ayolah Tuan. Saya mohon. Umma dan kedua adik saya belum makan. Saya butuh uang. Hanya malam ini.. Saya ingin membantu Tuan. Saya mohon.." pintamu, mohonmu padanya. Kau berharap ia iba padamu. Orang itu akhirnya menghela nafas dan memperbolehkanmu.

Walau hanya satu malam kau bekerja sebagai pencuci piring,

Walau hanya malam ini, kau mendapatkan uang.

Walau tak seberapa.

Semoga saja ini akan cukup untuk mereka.

Tuhan tahu kau selalu berharap yang terbaik untuk mereka.

Kau bekerja begitu baik. Tak ingin membuat kesalahan sedikitpun yang bisa membuatmu tersingkirkan saat itu juga.

Dalam hati kau tersenyum. Setelah ini kau akan bisa melihat mereka melepas dahaga walau hanya dengan sedikit makanan..

* * *

><p><strong>~KyuMin Love~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yasudah. Ini uangnya ambil. Sudah sana pergi.."<p>

Kau menerimanya dengan tersenyum. Apalah arti dari senyumanmu.

Lalu tak sengaja matamu menangkap seseorang berjalan ke arahmu. Kau menoleh ke belakang melihat adakah seseorang selain dirimu.

Namun saat kau belum menoleh, kau rasakan tangan seseorang menyentuh bahumu.

Kau mendongak dan tatapan kalian pun bertemu.

Dia tersenyum dan pun juga.

Untuk yang pertama kalinya, kau tersenyum lagi untuk orang lain di dalam hidupmu.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya. Senyum manismu menghilang, kau merasa ia mengasihimu. Kau hanya mengangguk lalu berniat meninggalkannya. Namun tangan seseorang menahanmu. "Makanlah bersamamu jika belum."

Kau menatapnya lagi, "Tak bisakah kau dengan bahwa aku sudah—"

Krucuk Kruyuk(?) [what's that?oke anggap aja bunyi suara perut xD]

'Sial.' Umpatmu dalam hati. Lalu orang itu menarikmu masuk ke dalam. "Sudah ayo ikut aku.." katanya tersenyum padam. Oke, orang ini sudah dua kali membuatmu terpaku..

Kalian sampai pada sebuah meja yang disana sudah ada 3 orang lagi yang menunggu. Satu orang yeoja dan dua orang namja. Namja yang membawamu menyuruhmu duduk dan kau pun hanya menurutinya. "Duduklah.. kau mau makan apa?"

Kau mengernyit dan memandangnya. Dalam hati kau bertanya, bagaimana mungkin masih ada orang baik di dunia ini?

Kau memandangnya ragu. Ia pun memandangmu, "Kami bukan orang jahat kok.." ujarnya seakan tahu isi pikiranmu. Seseorang yang lain pun bilang, "Nde, kami orang baik-baik.." ujar satu-satunya yeoja di antara mereka.

"Kau pesan saja.." ujar namja di samping yeoja itu. Kau mengangguk ragu dan namja yang tadi membawamu memanggil waiters dan membiarkanmu memilih menu yang kau suka. "Tenang saja.. aku yang traktir.."

Kau hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ngomong-ngomong, namamu siapa? Aku Cho Kyuhyun :)" kata namja tadi padamu dan mengulurkan tangannya. Kau membalas ragu, "Lee Sungmin imnida.."

Tangan itu pun bertaut.

Kalian pun tersenyum.

Lalu tangan itu pun berpisah lagi.

"Ohya, ini Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho dan adikku Lee Donghae.." kata Kyuhyun mengenalkan mereka yang ada di depanmu. Kau hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lalu tak lama makanan pesananmu pun datang.

Sekali lagi, kau menatap ragu makanan itu. Kyuhyun memandangmu, "Ayo di makan.." ucapnya dan lagi-lagi kau mengangguk.

Tidak sampai setengah kau memakan makanan itu. Kau berhenti lagi. Kau teringat akan umma dan kedua adikmu. Lalu airmata mulai membendung di sudut matamu. "Ngh~" ingin kau ucapkan namun kau ragu. Sampai akhirnya ia yang menanyakanmu, "Kenapa kau berhenti?"

Kau memandangnya takut, "Aku ingin—membungkus sisanya untuk keluarga—"

"Tidak usah.. Habiskah saja..Tadi aku sudah menyuruh mereka membungkus makanan yang sama untuk keluargamu.. Kau punya siapa saja?" ujar serta tanyanya seakan tahu apa yang kau maksud. Kau menjawab ragu, "Hanya umma dan kedua adik perempuanku.."

Ia tersenyum dan memberikan kode pada seseorang. Kau hanya menatapnya bingung. Tatapan kalian kembali bertemu dan membuatmu menunduk, "Sudah, di makan saja lagi ^^" katanya padamu. Lagi-lagi kau hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakannya.

* * *

><p><strong>~A Food~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rumahmu dimana?" tanyanya sesaat kau menyelesaikan makanmu. Kedua temannya sudah pamit terlebih dahulu dan tinggallah kau, dia dan adiknya. Lagi-lagi kau hanya bisa menatapnya, "Memang kenapa?" untuk yang kedua kalinya kau merespon ucapannya.<p>

Ia tersenyum padamu, "Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang.." ujarnya tenang. Ia sesekali melirik adiknya yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Mungkin Donghae ingin punya teman baru.." lanjutnya.

Lagi-lagi kau menatapnya ragu, "Apa salah aku ingin mengantarmu? Lagipula ini sudah malam.. tidak baik seorang yeoja berjalan sendirian? Bagaimana?" ujarnya lagi. Dan akhirnya kau pun mengangguk pasrah..

* * *

><p><strong>~in Love~<strong>

* * *

><p>Kalian pun sampai di depan rumah yang terbilang kecil. Kau keluar dari mobil mewah itu di ikuti olehnya juga adiknya. "Ini rumahmu?" tanyanya. Kau mengangguk, "Rumahku memang kecil. Kau—mau masuk?" ujar serta tanyamu ragu..<p>

Namun siapa sangka akan responnya. Namja di depanmu mengangguk membuatmu terkejut. "B-baiklah. A-ayo masuk.." ajakmu di ikuti olehnya.

* * *

><p><strong>~KyuMin Forever~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Umma, Hyukie, Henly.. Minnie pulaaang.." ujarmu membuka pintu. Lalu tak lama tampaklah(?) seorang yeoja paruh baya dan kedua adikmu menghampirimu. "Unniee~ mana makanannya?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.<p>

Kau tersenyum dan mengangkat bungkusan yang kau bawa namun seseorang di sampingnya memukul kepalanya, "Kau ini.. unnie kan baru pulang, Mochi babooo~~" ujar yeoja itu. Kau tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa Hyukie.. Ini bawa kebelakang ya? Hyukie tolong bikinkan minum untuk mereka berdua. Kalian ayo masuk.." ucapmu.

Umma-mu menatapmu, "Siapa mereka, Minnie-yah?" tanyanya. Kau tersenyum mengelus pipi umma-mu, "Mereka yang membelikan makanan itu, umma.." jelasmu. Seketika, umma-mu memandang dua orang di depannya, "Terima kasih banyak. Terima kasih :)"

Mereka hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu duduk di kursi yang ada disana.. mata Donghae—adik Kyuhyuh menelusuri keseluruhan sudut ruangan itu yang di balas tepukan di kepalanya oleh Kyuhyun. Kau terkekeh melihatnya. "Kenapa Donghae-ssi? Rumah ini terlalu kecil kah?"

Kau lihat Donghae menautkan alisnya, "Justru aku ingin mempunyai rumah seperti ini, nuna.." ujarnya membuatmu terkejut, "Kau bercanda, kan?" tanyamu tak percaya membuatnya menggeleng. "Ohya nuna, adik nuna yang em—nuna panggil Hyukie kelas berapa sekolahnya?"

Kau terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya, "Seharusnya sudah kelas 3 SMP.. tapi ia sudah tidak sekolah lagi.. Waeyo?" ucap serta tanyamu lirih. Kau lihat pupil matanya melebar. Kyuhyun di sampingnya ikut bersuara, "Kalau yang kecil tadi? Bagaimana?"

Kau tersenyum kecut, "Umurnya 9 tahun, kelas 4 SD harusnya.. hehe.." katamu sambil terkekeh garing. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkanmu, "Unnie unnie~ lihat ini deh.." suara lembut dan manis seseorang membuatmu mengalihkan pandanganmu.

Kau melihat adik kecilmu yang menunjukkan sebuah kertas yang kau yakini ada barisan dari lagu dengan kunci-kunci yang di mainkan dengan sebuah biola. Kau tersenyum mengusap rambutnya. "Kau berhasil membuat satu lagu, sayang?"

Adik kecilmu pun mengangguk. Ia tersenyum manis sekali. Lalu salah seorang lagi berjalan menghampirimu lalu menuju ke meja kecil dimana tamu-mu berada lalu meletakkan dua buah gelas berisi air teh hangat yang dibuat olehnya. Seraya tersenyum ia berkata, "Silahkan diminum selagi masih hangat.."

Senyuman indah terpatri jelas kau lihat di wajah umma-mu. Melihat betapa manis dan lembutnya kedua anak kecil mereka dan senyumanmu pun terpampang jelas menyambutnya.

Dan setelah itu. Kalian mulai membicarakan sesuatu dengan mereka. Sesekali tertawa dan terkekeh dengan cerita kebodohan kalian di masa kecil. Kau bisa melihat wajah dua orang tamu-mu yang terlihat cerah. Dan setelahnya, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang dan akan mampir lagi sewaktu-waktu.

* * *

><p><strong>~Super Junior KyuMin~<strong>

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari berikutnya kau bertemu lagi dengannya. Dengan senyum menghiasi ia menghampirimu dan menyapamu yang sedang bekerja mencari uang. Namun sesekali tak ayal kau lihat airmatanya jatuh saat melihatmu.<p>

Kala saat itu, kau membawa sebungkus makanan. Lalu tak sengaja seseorang menabrakmu dan membuatmu menjatuhkan makanan yang kau bawa. Satu-satunya makanan yang kau punya.

Kau berlutut menangkup makanan itu kembali, memasukkannya lagi ke dalam bungkusan kosong itu.

Kau menangis melihat makanan yang sudah tak layak makan itu. Bagaimana mungkin bisa kau memberikan itu kepada umma dan kedua adikmu.

Airmata terus menetes dari mata cantikmu. Mengumpulkan sisa-sisa makanan yang sudah jatuh yang kau punya satu-satunya. Uang hasil kerja yang tak tentu. Kau hanya bisa menangisi hidupmu.

Lalu tiba-tiba kau tersentak mendengar suara dan sentuhan seseorang. "Sudah jangan di ambil lagi, Minnie.." seru orang itu membuatmu mendongakkan wajahmu. Matamu dan matanya bertemu. Mata yang sama-sama mengeluarkan airmata.

Tangannya terulur menghapus airmata yang menganak sungai di kedua pipinya. Ia memintamu berdiri dan melupakan airmata itu.

Namun sekali lagi kau hanya diam menuruti.

Ia langsung menarikmu dan mengajakmu pergi membeli makanan yang banyak. Kau hanya mampu tersenyum dalam hati. Betapa baiknya namja tampan ini?

Bolehkah kau jatuh cinta padanya? Berharap ia untuk dirimu?

"Minnie.." ia memanggilmu dengan suara lembutnya nan bass-nya. Kau menatapnya—menatap mata yang selalu membuatmu terpaku yang akhir-akhir ini mengeluarkan cairan bening miliknya.

Kau tersenyum—tersenyum manis sekali hanya untuk dia, "Nde, waeyo Kyuhyun-ssi?" untuk pertama kalinya kau menyebut namanya. Untuk pertama kali kau berbicara lagi padanya. Ia pun tersenyum membalas senyuman cantikmu, "Setelah ini, bolehkan aku mampir kerumahmu lagi?"

Ia begitu hati-hati menanyakannya. Takut menyinggungmu. Lalu bagaimana mungkin kau menolak kehadiran seorang malaikat penolongmu?

Kau Hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Merasa itu adalah jawaban terbaik untuknya, ia tersenyum menggenggam erat jemari tanganmu.

DEG DEG

Dan saatu jantung itu berdetak cepat.

Darahmu mengalir deras.

Wajahmu memanas.

Dan kau—jatuh cinta padanya.

* * *

><p><strong>~KyuMin Fall in Love~<strong>

* * *

><p>"A-ayo masuk, Kyuhyun-ssi.." ajakmu. Namun ia menghentikan langkahmu, "Tunggu.. berhenti memanggilku begitu? Panggil saja aku Kyu atau Kyuhyun.. ara?" ucapnya dan kau hanya mampu mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Kau manis sekali kalau tersenyum, Minnie.."<p>

DEG DEG

Satu ungkapan yang membuatmu berdebar..

Kenapa ada manusia sebaik, selembut dan sesopan ini, Tuhaaan.. batinmu berteriak.

Lagi-lagi kau hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, "I-iya.. kalau begitu s-silahkan masuk.." ujarmu agak terbata [pasti ketularan Hinata ya? *cling* Hinata : k-kenapa b-bawa-bawa n-namaku? #authorcumaangkatbahu #oke abaikan]

Namja di depanmu hanya mampu tersenyum juga menyadari adanya semburat merah di kedia pipimu.

Kalian masuk dan kau mempersilahkannya duduk. Lalu kau sedikit berteriak meminta adikmu membuatkan minuman dan hanya di balaskan kata 'iya' olehnya.

Semburat itu masih terpatri jelas di kedua pipimu mengundang tangannya terulur dan mengelus pipimu lembut.

DEG DEG

Kau tersentak merasakan sentuhan halus nan lembut tangannya.

Kau terpaku. Jantungmu kembali berdetak. Mata kalian bertemu dan saling menatap.

Ia tersenyum melihatmu memerah. Namun sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya, "Eh ada ta-mu.." orang itu hanya bisa terpaku melihatnya. Namun kemudian tersenyum dan menghampiri kalian.

Namja di depanmu menyadari tangannya masih berada di pipimu. Lalu kemudian menariknya menjauh.

Ada rasa kecewa saat kau merasa sentuhan hangat itu menghilang di bawa sang pemilik tangan.

"Ada perlu apa datang kesini, nak Kyuhyun?" tanya umma-mu.. Kau menunduk, berusaha tak menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapmu. "Ah, aniyo ahjuma.. hanya ingin berkunjung.." jawabnya lalu tak lama kau melihat adikmu Hyukie membawakan air minum untuknya.

Lalu kalian kembali mengobrol sedang Hyukie dan Henry sedang memakan makanan yang kau bawa.. Lagi-lagi kau hanya tersenyum..

Ya, mungkin memang dengan ini kau bisa dekat dengannya.

* * *

><p><strong>~A Food in Love~<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu, bulan berganti bulan..Hubungannya denganmu semakin baik. Sesekali kau bertemu dengannya setelah kau berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap di sebuah café yang ternyata milik kakak perempuannya Kyuhyun.<p>

Setiap kali ia datang untuk menjemputmu. Untuk apa ia selalu menjemputmu?

"Eh, kau datang lagi, Kyu?" ucapmu saat ia menampakkan dirinya di depanmu. Ia hanya tersenyum membalas ucapanmu. "Kajja.." ajaknya menarik tanganmu. "T-tapi Kyu, ini belum waktunya pulang.. Kyu.."

Setiap kata yang keluar tak pernah ia indahkan..

Kau hanya diam membiarkan ia menarik tanganmu.

Ia membawamu ke suatu taman yang indah nan asri.

Kau berdecak kagum.

"Indahnyaaa.." pujimu saat sampai disana. Kau menatapnya, "Kita mau apa kesini?" tanyamu padanya yang kini menatapmu. Ia tak menjawab dan justru duduk di bangku yang ada di taman itu. Ia memandang langit seolah mencari wajah seseorang disana. "Disana selalu ada wajahmu, Minnie.."

DEG DEG

Kau kembali terpaku. Apa katanya tadi? Batinmu bertanya.

Kau diam dan menunduk. "Sini.." suruhnya menyuruhmu duduk di sampingnya. Dan lagi-lagi yang kau lakukan hanyalah menurutinya.

Saat kau duduk di sampingnya, tiba-tiba ia menggenggam tanganmu. Kau tersentak namun menunduk malu karena merasa wajahmu memanas. "Sudah lumayan lama ya, kita saling kenal, Minnie.." katanya membuka pembicaraan. Setiap kali ia bertanya, kau hanya bisa membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Ia tertawa dan mengacak rambutmu. "Kau lucu sekali sih? Tidak adakah gerakan lain selain mengangguk?" tanyanya dan membuatmu menggeleng. Sekali lagi ia tertawa dan semakin mengacak asal rambut cantikmu. "Ya, jangan di acak seperti itu.."

Bibirmu mengerucut mengundang siapa saja yang melihatnya untuk segera mengklaimnya.

Begitu juga namja di depanmu.

Kau tersentak saat kau merasa ia mengangkat dagumu lalu sedetik kemudian bibir kalian menyapu..

Kau terbelalak namun sedetik kemudian kau menutup matamu.

Merasakan lembutnya sentuhan bibir basah itu.

Kau mencoba membalas dengan baik walau akhirnya kau tetap kalah.

Detik selanjutnya, ia melepas tautan bibir di antara kalian dan menatapmu yang menunduk. Ia menggenggam tanganmu dan—"Saranghae.."

DEG DEG

Jantungmu kembali berpacu dengan cepat.

Darahmu kembali mengalir dengan deras.

Kau yakini kini wajahmu memerah semerah rambut Sabaku no Gaara [loh?] maksudnya semerah buah tomat.

Kau tak berani untuk memandangnya. Namun walau bagaimanapun, kau harus tetap memandangnya saat kau merasakan sebuah tangan mengangkat dagumu sehingga tatapan kalian bertemu..

Kau terlarut dalam balutan mata obsidian itu.

Ia tersenyum dan sesekali jemarinya mengelus pipimu lembut.

Kau memejamkan matamu seakan terhanyut dalam buaiannya(?)

Sampai akhirnya suara berat namun halus menyadarkan lamunanmu lagi. "Minnie.."

"Biarkan seperti itu.. Aku.."

"Baiklah.."

Lalu kau rasakan kembali sentuhan hangat nan lembut itu di pipimu.

Dalam hati kau tersenyum.

Betapa beruntungnya dirimu di cintai oleh namja sebaik, setampan dan seperhatian Kyuhyun?

* * *

><p><strong>~KyuMin is Real~<strong>

* * *

><p>Detik-detik berlalu namun kau masih menikmati sentuhan hangatnya sampai akhirnya kau merasa ada yang bergerak di bibirmu..<p>

Ya, itu bibirnya.

Kau masih berusaha untuk membalasnya dengan baik.

Bibirnya bergerak menyusuri bibirmu. Kau menggeliat saat merasakan benda basah menjilat bibirmu untuk yang pertama kali. Dan tanpa di suruh, kau membuka mulutmu dan membiarkan lidahnya menjelajah rongga mulutmu dan mengabsen setiap benda yang ada.

Lama kalian larut dalam sebuah ciuman yang tercipta sampai akhirnya kau mendorongnya karena pasokan oksigen yang menipis. Lalu kau menatapnya. Seolah bertanya kenapa tiba-tiba ia menciummu. "Aku mencintaimu.. bagaimana denganmu?"

DEG DEG

Kau kembali berdebar.

Malu rasanya mengakui jika kau memang juga suka padanya.

Satu-satunya yang kau lakukan hanyalah mengangguk. Itu pun kau lakukan dengan malu-malu.

Kau tersentak lagi saat merasakan ia membawamu ke dalam pelukannya. Namun sedetik kemudian kau membalasnya, dan menenggelamkan wajahmu pada dada bidangnya.

"Kau tahu Minnie?" tanyanya, kau menggeleng. "Setelah hari dimana kita bertemu.. aku ingin sekali terus melihatmu.. tapi apa, setiap melihatmu aku pasti menangis.." ujarnya membuat kau melepaskan pelukannya. "Kenapa?"

Ia menatapmu, "Karena aku melihat seorang kakak berkorban mencari makan untuk kedua adiknya dan seorang anak untuk umma-nya. Kau membuatku menangis jika mengingat bagaimana sulitnya kau mendapatkan itu.."

"…" kau diam..

"Bahkan saat aku melihat makanan itu jatuh dan kau menangis lalu memungutnya. Itu membuatku tambah sakit.. Dan saat aku sadar, aku telah jatuh padamu. Maka saat itu juga aku berniat membawamu bersamaku.."

Kau menautkan alismu, "Maksudmu apa?" tanyamu tak mengerti. Namun ia menatapmu, lalu berlutut di depanmu.

"Lee Sungmin, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Sebuah intonasi yang tegas dan terdengar semangat. Kau menutup mulutmu menggunankan kedua punggung tanganmu saat melihat benda berkilau sebagai hadiah ia melamarmu. Bukan menjawab kau justru memeluknya erat.

Ia membalasmu dan mengusap-usap punggungmu. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. Kau menggeleng di dalam pelukan itu lalu melepasnya dan menatap namja di depanmu.. "Hiks.. bisa kau ulang pertanyaan yang tadi? Hiks.." ucapmu dan dengan senang hati ia mengulang. "Minnie-yah, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Sekali lagi kau menangis dan menutup mulutmu dengan punggung tanganmu lalu kemudian mengangguk membuat ia tersenyum lima jari.

Ia mengambil perhiasan itu dan menarik tanganmu berniat memakaikannya dan dengan hati kau membiarkannya.

Kau mengusap airmatamu dengan tanganmu yang satunya. Lalu senyum terpatri di wajah cantikmu melihat ia selesai memakaikan perhiasan berbentuk cincin itu.

Ia memandangmu, tersenyum hangat. "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku meminta restu umma-mu lalu kita menikah.." ucapnya membuatmu tertawa kecil. Lalu kalian bangkit dan berjalan menuju rumahmu.. untuk membicarakannya. Untuk menikahimu..

* * *

><p><strong>~KyuMin~<strong>

* * *

><p>Teng~ Teng~ Teng<p>

Lonceng gereja itu berbunyi. Kau memasuki pintu itu menuju altar dimana disana berdiri seorang namja tampan nan gagah menunggumu untuk menjadikanmu istri dan miliknya.

Saat sampai di depan altar, pengiringmu memberikan tanganmu padanya.

Dengan senang hati ia menerima tangan itu dan membawamu ke sampingnya.

Di depanmu dan di depannya berdiri sang pastor yang siap untuk menyatukan kalian dalam balutan kebersamaan sebagai sepasang suami dan istri dalam sebuah rumah tangga dan hubungan abadi.

Kau menoleh ke arahnya dan ia menoleh ke arahmu dan kalian saling melemparkan senyum.

Lalu kemudian kalian kembali menatap pastor dan membiarkan pastor memulai pemberkatan [yang ini ngarang loh #plak]

Sang pastor pun membuka suara, "Kau Cho Kyuhyun, maukah kau menerima Lee Sungmin sebagai istrimu, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Kau dengar ia menghela nafas sebelum menjawab—"Ya, saya bersedia."

Dan kini pastor itu menatapmu, "Dan kau Lee Sungmin, maukah kau menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai suamimu, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit sampai maut memisahkah kalian?"

Kau menghela nafas lalu mengangguk dan menjawab—"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Dengan ini kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian masing-masing."

Kau merasa seseorang menyentuh bahumu lalu memutarmu dan merapatkan tubuh kalian.

Sampai akhirnya kau merasakan sebuah sapuan lembut di atas bibirmu.

Kau menutup matamu dan menikmati ciuman dari seseorang yang sekarang menjadi suamimu..

* * *

><p><strong>~Super Junior Jjang~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Unniiiee~" kau tersentak sesaat seseorang memanggilmu lembut. Namun kemudian tersenyum saat orang itu menabrakkan dirinya untuk memelukmu dan dengan senang hati kau membalasnya.<p>

Lalu kau mengecup pipinya dan mengelusnya. "Hem? Henly senang sekali?" katamu yang di balas anggukan olehnya. Henry—adikmu menyuruhmu dan suami-mu untuk menunduk lalu melayangkan kecupan di pipi keduanya membuatmu terkekeh pelan.

Lalu adikmu yang satunya juga mendekatimu, "Nde~ selamat ya, unnie cantik.." katanya dan tertawa pelan lalu memelukmu dan mengecup pipimu. Kau hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengecup balik pipinya. "Nde~ aku iri sama unnie.. bisa dapat namja sebaik dan setampan Kyu oppa.."

Dan itu membuat semuanya tertawa. Lalu seorang namja yang seumuran dengannya mendekatinya. "Hyukie-yah?" panggilnya. "Nde, Donghae-ah wae?" responnya dan kau hanya melihatnya.

"Kalau kau iri dengan unnie-mu.. maka itu menikahlah denganku kalau sudah dewasa nanti.." ujarnya membuat adik kesayanganmu itu memerah namun mengangguk.

Dan kau dengar lagi suara tawa keluargamu dan keluarga suami-mu. Kau tersenyum memandang langit, "Terima kasih, Tuhan.." gumammu pelan namun dapat di denga oleh namja yang berpredikat suami di sampingmu.

"Terima kasih juga sudah menjadi milikku, Nyonya Cho Sungmin.." bisiknya di telingamu membuat kau tertunduk malu. "Kalau begitu sama-sama, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun.." balasmu dan di balaskan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibirmu.

"Tak ku sangka aku jatuh cinta saat pertama kali melihatmu makan waktu itu.." gumamnya dengan sangat jelas membuatmu semakin menunduk. "Aish, kau menyebalkan waktu itu.."

Entah kenapa semuanya tertawa. Tapi kau begitu suka dengan suasana ini. Kau benar-benar tersenyum lagi melihat mereka yang kembali ceria. Ya, mereka—keluarga kecilmu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lihat rumah barunya.." seruan suamimu membuatmu, umma-mu dan mertuamu terkekeh. Namun sebuah tepuk tangan dan kegembiraan tergambar jelas di wajah dua orang yeoja cantik dan satu namja tampan—Hyukie, Henly, dan Donghae—malaikatmu bersamanya.

Lalu kau tersentak dan memerah saat Kyuhyun membisikkan sesuatu di telingamu, "Kajja kita lihat rumah baru kita dan buat anak yang banyak.."

Dan itu sukses membuatmu memukul lengannya.

Yah, sekarang adalah kehidupan barumu..

Sebagai Cho Sungmin..

Kau tidak perlu takut jika umma ataupun kedua adikmu akan kelaparan lagi karena kau mempunyai—

Cho Kyuhyun—suami yang sangat kau cintai..

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nb : Wah wah.. tamat dengan tidak enaknya? *ngelirik tulisan di atas*<strong>

**Hehe :D maap gaje..**

**Gimana? Ada yang suka? Ada yang ngerti? *plak***

**.**

**Kalau ngga puas samperin aja authornya, okay?**

**.**

**NOT PLAGIAT or COPYCAT :D**

**.**

**At the last,**

**Review/Comment ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Cheers,**

**Umu Humairo Cho**


End file.
